marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)/Gallery
File:Gambit.gif File:Gambit (by Summerset).jpg File:Gambit (by Gabriele Dell'Otto).jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 036.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 006.jpg File:Gambit 001.jpg File:Gambit 002.jpg File:Gambit 69.JPG File:Gambit 2.gif File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 030.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 031.jpg File:Gambit 20.JPG File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 032.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 033.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 034.jpg File:Gambit 15.jpg File:Gambit 18.jpg File:Gambit 9.gif File:Gambit 42.JPG File:Gambit 63.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 037.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 038.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) 039.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 005.jpg|Gambit File:Gambit 7.jpg File:Gambit 23.jpg|Gambit vs Thugs File:Gambit.JPG File:Gambit 12.jpg File:Gambit 13.jpg File:Gambit 59.jpg File:Gambit 16.jpg File:Gambit 76.jpg File:Gambit 99.JPG File:Gambit 9.JPG File:Gambit 52.jpg File:Gambit 70.jpg File:Gambit 75.jpg File:Gambit 36.jpg File:Gambit 24.jpg File:Gambit 57.jpg File:Gambit 78.jpg File:Gambit 6.jpg File:Gambit 58.jpg File:Gambit 46.jpg File:Gambit 60.jpg File:Gambit 51.jpg File:Gambit 88.jpg File:Gambit 61.jpg File:Gambit 65.jpg File:Gambit 81.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 001.png|Gambit as the Horseman Death File:X-Men Vol 2 185 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Hellbound Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|Gambit as Death again during the Second Coming File:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-616).png|Gambit (first from left) and other Horsemen File:X-Men (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Colossus, Gambit & Psylocke File:Gambit and Bishop Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg|Gambit And Bishop File:Gr2702.jpg|Gambit, Wolverine, And Ghost Rider (Ketch) File:Gambit Vol 4 5 Textless.jpg File:Gambit 37.jpg|Gambit, And Marrow File:Gambit, Bishop, & Witness.jpg|Gambit (Remy LaBeau), (Lucas)Bishop, and The Witness(LaBeau) File:Gambit 72.jpg|Wolverine(Ace of Clubs) Cyclops (Ace of Spades) Beast (Ace of Diamonds) Pslocke (Ace of Hearts) File:Gambit & storm.jpg|Gambit And Storm File:Gambit Bishop.jpg|Gambit and Bishop File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 266.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #266, Gambit And Storm File:Wolverine Gambit Victims Vol 1.jpg|Gambit & Wolverine X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_236_Choi_Variant.jpg File:Remy LeBeau & Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg File:Gambit and Rogue 005.jpg File:X-Men Vol 2 173 Textless.jpg File:Remy LeBeau & Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).gif File:Gambit & Rogue 7.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 9.jpg File:X-Men The End Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 11.jpg File:Rogue Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 5.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 2.JPG File:X-Men Vol 2 171 Textless.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 3.JPG File:Gambit & Rogue 8.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 016.jpg File:Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 3 page 23 Remy LeBeau & Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 021.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 022.jpg File:Gambit & Rogue 023.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) and Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616).jpg File:Bella Donna Boudreaux & Remy LeBeau (Earth-616).jpg |Belladonna Bourdreaux & Gambit File:Gambit Vol 3 18 Textless.jpg File:Gambit, Rogue, & Belle Donna.jpg|Belladonna, Gambit, & Rogue File:X-Men Legacy Vol 1 224 Variant.jpg File:Gambit Ripfire 0001.jpg|Battling Ripfire Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 0002.jpg|Gambit 1770236-daken___gambit__organic_.jpg gambit-full.png|Gambit gambit00.jpg|Gambit gambit-bigcostume1.jpg|Gambit gambit-bigcostume2.jpg|Remy LeBeau (Gambit) gambit-bigcostume4.jpg|Remy LeBeau Trading Cards File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) Trading Card 001.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 002.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 003.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 004.jpg File:Gambit 62.jpg| File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 005.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 006.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 007.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 008.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 009.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 010.jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 011.jpg Sketches File:Sketch 4.jpg| File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 002 Fan Art.jpg| File:Chardesign-gambit.jpg| File:Sketch 2.JPG| File:Sketch 1.jpg| File:Gambit.jpg| File:Sketch 3.jpg| File:Sketch 5.jpg| Gambit (Covers) File:Gambit vs Mystique.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 004.jpg File:Gambit 45.jpg File:Remy LeBeau (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Gambit File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|X-Men Unlimited 3 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 361 Textless.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 361 File:Gambit (by Felipe Massafera).jpg File:Gambit Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #1 File:Gambit Vol 4 2 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #2 File:Gambit Vol 4 3 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #3 File:Gambit Vol 4 4 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #4 File:Gambit Vol 4 5 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #5 File:Gambit Vol 4 6 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #6 File:Gambit Vol 4 7 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #7 File:Gambit Vol 4 8 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #8 File:Gambit Vol 4 9 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #9 File:Gambit Vol 4 10 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #10 File:Gambit Vol 4 11 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #11 File:Gambit Vol 4 12 Textless.jpg|Gambit Volume 4 #12 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 266.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #266 1st Appearance Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 326.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #326 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 347.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #347 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 350.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #350 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 361.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #361 X-Men Vol 2 24.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #24 X-Men Vol 2 33.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #33 X-Men Vol 2 38.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #38 X-Men Vol 2 45.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #45 X-Men Vol 2 46.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #46 X-Men Vol 2 58.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #58 X-Men Vol 2 81.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #81 X-Men Vol 2 163 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #163 X-Men Vol 2 173.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #173 X-Men Vol 2 200 2nd Print Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #200 File:X-MenV2 CVR200b.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #200 File:X-Men Vol 2 204 Textless.jpg|X-Men Vol 2 #204 X-Men Legacy Vol 1 213.jpg|X-Men Legacy Vol 1 #213 File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|X-Treme X-Men #8 X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 17 Textless.jpg|X-Treme X-Men #17 X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 31 Textless.jpg|X-Treme X-Men #31 File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 33 Textless.jpg|X-Treme X-Men #33 File:X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 43 Textless.jpg|X-Treme X-Men #43 File:X-treme X-Men X-Pose Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|X-treme X-Men - X-Pose 2 Gambit (Other Media) Gambit (Video Games) (X-Men: Next Dimension) File:Gambit 34.JPG (Marvel vs. Capcom) File:Gambit 77.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 File:Gambit 85.jpg|Marvel Vs. Capcom File:Gambit 86.JPG|Marvel Vs. Capcom (2) File:Gambit 7.gif| (X-Men Vs. Street Fighter) File:Gambit MVC.JPG Gambit (Merchandise) File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) - statue 001 .jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) - statue 002 .jpg File:Gambit (Remy LeBeau) - bust 003 .jpg | SeeAlso = * Fan Art Gallery Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Gambit of X-men: The Animated Series' Gallery * Gambit of X-men: Evolution's Gallery * Gambit of Wolverine and the X-Men's Gallery }}